Kidnapped
by Roronoa D. Miku
Summary: Lucy is kidnapped by Law. What happens while she's there? One shot. Read to find out! Please review too! Hope you like!


Lucy POV

I was walking around Hargeon team Natsu just finished a job and we decide to come here and relax. I was walking when I bumped into a guy. He looked really tired and he just collapsed against me. I lifted him up his arm around my shoulders. He didn't look over the age of twenty. So he must have been traveling he looks really tired he had a cloak around his body but his face was tanned and he had short slightly spiky black hair and he had a small amount of facial, hair on his chin I had to say he was actually pretty hot. I lugged him over to a near by alley way and sat him down on a crate. I turned way about to summon Virgo to bring medical supplies bit I felt two arms go around my waist and press a damp cloth to my mouth I breathed in and I faded to black but I stayed conscious to see the man I saved staring down at me with a dangerous smirk. Damn...

Law POV

Me and my crew just arrived at this place called Hargeon and we began looking around. And I found out about these people called mages who have special powers. I need one on my table immediately I looked through and I found a picture of a whole mage guild together. I read the description of each ones magic and I saw one saying 'Lucy Heartfilia! Member of Team Natsu Gairy Tails strongest team! She uses celestial magic and has a whole of 10 zodiac keys making her from what has been recorded the strongest celestial mage in history since the keys creation. She also has five silvers. She even has head of the Zodiacs! Leo the Lion! And she's met the supposed spirit king! That's an amazing honor! And as she trains she says she knows all sorts of things about her spirit and that their her friends! A quality not usually seen in celestial mages. Her nickname... Lucky Lucy! Or Fairy tails light! She's super important to the team as she usually comes up with the plans and from what we've deducted because of her team Natsu does a lot less damage then supposed to do. She makes up plans a lot too. She's the glue that sticks that team together, I doubt the team would have even formed if she didn't suddenly appear.' So she's extra strong huh. I'd like to get her on my tabl. And as I saw her figure I thought -for more than one reason-

I strapped on my coat and took off my hat. And I began walking around when suddenly I saw her Lucy Heartfillia in front of me of me and I had devious idea. Time to get her on my table...

Lucy POV

I woke up in an un familiar room on an unfamiliar bed, then the event of before hit me. I got up and I ripped the sheets away from me and I ran to the door and I tried the door knob. It was locked of course. I sighed and I looked around. There was a small round window bi there was no way I could if through there. I also noticed my keys were gone. I just hope they're okay. Suddenly I heard a deep chuckle from the other side of the room where it was dark then I saw a light go on and there I saw the guy who kid napped me I instantly back up towards the wall. And I glared at him full force. Enough to scare Erza shitless. But he just chuckled again and then he stood up and I was slightly intimidated by his tall structure. Then he stalked towards me and I felt myself pressing my back even further against the wall.

But then he trapped me between his arms looking me in the yes and then he leaned in close. "You know I've already took you apart entirely. I even looked over your still beating heart and yet I don't see anything out of the ordinary. Except your larger amount of temporal lobe. Probably helps you to remember your magic and such but I don't see why you have this power. I guess it's like haki then you can't find it through physical search it has to be spiritual search and that's not my area of expertice. But physical definitely is. My name is Law by the way." he said eyeing me up and down. I shivered at is stare and he chuckled once more and he gave me as smirk. "And there is something I have that will drive you crazy. For me." And then he pulled out a test tube and opened the hatch and he put it under my nose I tried holding my breath but he covered my mouth so I breathed in through my nose and then I felt my senses dull. Then I looked up at the man and he looked like a god right now like I couldn't resist him I wanted him now! I grabbed him and I pulled him down kissing him hard. For some reason I wanted to pull down his pants and suck him off. So I undressed and I undressed him as quickly as possible, in to iced all his tattoos and it was that much more of a turn on. Then I pushed him down onto the floor and I had him kneel as I leaned down and I grasped his cock and I began to pump it over and over again . Then I saw some pre cum come out and I giggled and then I put his cock between my boobs and I titty fucked him. I sucked on the head as well.

Then he spurted out and I licked all of it up. "Yay! Your semen tastes really good Law-san!" Then I noticed his semen went all over my boobs. "Aww. Now i'm all dirty. I know can you lick me up Law-san?" He chuckled and I found it irresistibly sexy. Then he leaned down and began to lick and suck my boobs it felt really good. Then he finished and looked up at me and then he lifted me up and positioned me on top of him. He was putting me in cowgirl position.

"Here I'm gonna put my cock in your pussy now"

"Ah! Yes do it!" Then he put it in and it felt so good there wasn't even any pain. God he was so big and wide. He was filling me up so much he touched my womb and it made me moan continuously. He pounded into me. I saw him grit his teeth and I then yelled "I'm coming! I'm coming! Ah! don't stop! Ah! Law-san! More! fuck me harder please!" I heard him chuckle again and then I came and I saw stars then I felt him keep going and then I heard him moan my name and then cum in side me. I collapsed and he held me. Then he flipped me over and he entered me missionary. Oh god he's amazing. He didn't stop and came in me again and I came too. It felt so good. If I knew that sex felt this good I would of done it earlier. Then he kept going in over and over again. I couldn't stop screaming from the pleasure. It was so good I moaned his name and I heard him chuckle once again. Then suddenly he pulled out and I whimpered at the lost but then he moved down and spread legs. He looked at my vagina.

"Your so wet down here. Should I touch you? Should I lick you all up? I'm sure you'd enjoy it." I was so out of it. I couldn't even come up with a reply. "Hmmm. I have it. I'll do both." Then I felt him enter his long slender fingers into my wet pussy and begin pumping and then he began to lick my clit. I screamed at the feeling then I came over and over again. Then when I was entirely out of puff I was flipped onto by back and then I was pulled up so my but was in the air. Not having enough energy to push my self up on my arms. Then I felt him spank me and I gasped. It felt so good. "Hmmm you like it when I spank you. Your such masochist Lucy-chan. I'll guess I'll have to punish you huh! You little slut! Your a little whore! My little whore! I'm your master and your my slave! Go on call me master! Go on my slave! My personal sex slave!" He yelled at me.

Then I squeaked out "M-Master!"

"Louder! Your my whore! Scream like one! Show me your mine!"

"MASTER! I am yours only! You can touch me however you want! I am your personal sex slave! Please punish me!" I yelled out them I felt him enter me strong and fast and I screamed at the sensation. Then as he entered me he reached down and pulled and twisted my clit and I couldn't stop the feeling burning through my vains. "Master Law-sama! Harder! Faster! Please!" I yelled and he began to really pound me. I screamed. And then finally I came and so did he.

Then finally he pulled out and he was panting and he collapsed beside me. Then he got up and he picked me up and took us over to the bed. He gently laid me down on the bed and then he collapsed on the bed next to me. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned my arms against his chest. "That was the best sex if ever had. I think I'm gonna keep you. I'm gonna make you my queen. You understand now right? Your mine. You'll never leave me."

"I'd never want to leave you Law. Your all I want." I said still out of it only letting my mind focus on the sex we just had.

He sighed then said "Well have to talk about this when we get back up. So goodnight my queen."

"Goodnight my king." I replied and I fell out of consciousness...

I woke up the next day and I saw a very chiseled tattooed chest that made me droll. Then the events of last night came back to me and I widened my eyes and I shoot up knocking my sexy captor out of bed. Bad Lucy! Stop thinking he's sexy. It gets you know where! I pulled the covers over my body and I looked at him. I didn't really fear him because sure. Remember his dominate nature in sex but I also remember him being gentle with me and hugging me so carefully. I want scared I was just suspicious of him. I was not letting him drug me again. He looked up at me with tired eyes. Then they widened thinking about something.

"Oh your awake. How are you? Does it hurt? I'll fix you right up if it does I have an ointment for strained mucsles." He said an the he turned and picked up his clothes and he dressed himself and he looked back at me staring at him. Then he grabbed my clothes arranged them and put them on the end of the bed. "Uh you can get dressed. I'll be back with the ointment in a minute. I need to talk to you. Oh and just so you know. I've got your keys. They're okay. I've got them under high security. So they're safe. But we'll talk about that later. I'll go get your ointment." He was about to walk out when he stopped and turned and he came back and he kissed me on the gasped and then he moved back and smiled at me then he moved back out. He's actually really nice I kept thinking coming to the conclusion he's Bi-Polar. I got dressed and then I waited patiently. He came back in and he gave me the cream. And then he left saying hell get one of his crew to bring me breakfast. I was about to answer him but he was already gone. I sighed. Then I rubbed the ointment on the inside of my thighs and it instantly felt better. I stopped and but it on my bedside knowing I'd probably need again. The when I stood up I noticed it was like it wasn't even there. I walked around the room and I found a piano and and a book case. I sat down in front of the piano and I laid my fingers on the keys and I just began to play like when my mother taught me.

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

La La (La La)

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. Oooohhhh~

I finished and I opened my eyes. I missed playing the piano and singing.

"That was beautiful." I squeaked and turned around to see a polar bear. He blushed and bowed. "S-Sorry miss. I just commented without thinking. I'm sorry for scaring you, honest!" He said. I smiled.

"It ok. What's your name. Mines Lucy Heartfilia."

"My name is Beepo miss. I'm Law-sama's crew mate. He's our captain. He's really cool too. Your lucky he never rally takes interest in any girls. Your pretty special miss." He told me. I blushed slightly.

"Thank you Beepo. That's very kind." I told him.

"Oh! Here's your breakfast miss. Law-san asked me to prepare it." He said placing a tray with some buttered toast scrambled eggs and some bacon? I think.

"Ah! Thank you Beepo! That's very nice of you!" Then I began eating. I was really hungry for some reason. So I finished in no time giving the try back to Beepo and he said goodbye and then he left me alone. You know maybe this won't be so bad. I just hope Law let's me send a letter back to fairy tail to tell them I'm ok. Also I hope he gives me back my keys.

I went over to the book case and began to red a few books. I kinda wish I could go pick up my stuff. Or get Virgo to do it for me. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. And then I saw it open to reveal Law standing there. He looked at me. Then he walked in and he sat next to me on the bed. "Hello Lucy. I came to ask if you need anything?" He said.

"Um actually I have a few requests. I wanted to right a letter to Fairy Tail to tell them I'm ok. And that they don't have to worry about me. I also wanted to use one of my keys to get my stuff from my apartment and bring it back here. All of my belongings are there and I just really can't leave behind some of those things. Do you mind?" I asked.

"The letter is fine but you have to understand that I am very sceptic all of you having your spirits. You'll try to escape. And I can't risk that. I'm not losing you. Your gonna be my queen. You understand that right?" He said.

"I understand but you can be next to me as I summon my spirit. Please you've taken me away from my family of Fairy Tail you can't take me away from my only other family, my spirits please! I'm begging you! I need to be able to be with my spirits. And to tell you the truth. I don't need my keys to use my magic I have magic that I can use. I'm telling you this because I trust you. Do you really think if I didn't want to be here I would be. I'm a,age not your normal run of the mill girl. But I admit that not having my keys makes me substantially weaker. So please I'm begging you do not obscure them from me. They are the only family I have now! I'm staying with you aren't I? I could of left and yet I haven't! Please just give me my keys!" I begged. He looked at me uncertainly but then he sighed and he agreed. Then he walked out of the room and came back two minutes later my Keys held in their holder in his hand.

"Which key do you need?" He asked me.

"The one with the heart on the end." I told him. He pulled Virgo's,key free of the holder and then he put it in my hands and I thanked him. I felt very comfortable with Virgo in my hand. "I summon the spirit of the maiden! Virgo!" A poof sound went with a big amount of punk smoke. Then it cleared to show Virgo.

"Hime-sama. Punishment time?" I sweat dropped.

"No Virgo. You know I never punish you. Anyway I need you to go back to my apartment and get all of my stuff and bring it here. I also need you to send a message to Fairy Tail. Tell them I'm alright and I'm sure you can make up some sort of excuse for me. Can you do that Virgo. Oh and remember to tel landlady-san that I've left the apartment ok?" I told her.

"Of course Hime-sama. Oh and just so you know. As soon as I go back big brother is gonna come here. So you might want to get your friend away from your keys. Goodbye Hime-sama." Then she disappeared even though I tried to stop her. I quickly rushed to Law and I was about to grab my keys bi then I light shone brightly and knocked me back but I was launched into the arms of my faithful lion spirit Leo.

"Loke?!" I exclaimed out in surprise.

"Lucy. I getting you out of here immediately. I've already told Virgo that she can leave your stuff alone. We're going now!" He said and then he moved to Law with the speed of light. Then he grabbed my keys. And he then got me out of there and we re appeared back in the spirit world. He put me down but I was still wobbly and really shocked. Just when I decided to stay I was whisked away. "There now your safe." He said and I turned to him in anger.

"You idiot! I wanted to be there!" I yelled at him.

"No you didn't Lucy! You were drugged to think everything that guy says was the best thing to do! He was using you! I just saved you! You think I'd do that if I sincerely thought you you liked it there! You forget. I can feel your emotions through my soul since your my master! You were scared shitless! I know you were! You just let the damn drug take control of you! And by bringing you here I've flushed it out of your system! You'd think you'd be more greatful." He argued back and then he turned away from me. I thought back to my experience and I found he was right. I was scared. And now I was mean to him for it. God I'm horrible. I ran forward and I hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry. Your right. I can't believe I fell for such a mean man. I guess whatever the hell he gave me last night must have effected me all through out today too. But I can feel it going away. Thank you Loke. Your a really great friend." I told him. He turned around and wrapped his arms around me.

"I know your sorry. I was just angry because I was worried about you. Just don't ever do that again. Now we just have to wait until your friend from Sabertooth Yukio summons one of her spirits. Well go through their portal with them. I suggest waiting with Lybra. She's always summoned when Yukio goes on missions from what I hear." He told me. I agreed and then we entered to Lyras planet and found different areas had different types of gravity so we had to wait for her on the main planet. She came and we waited suddenly I portal appeared next to her and she grabbed me and pulled me through the portal. It was a bit of a surprise for Yukio but we came back out unscathed and ok. I went back to Fairy Tail and told them of my experience, they were ready to kill. I just told them he was long gone by now and we didn't need to worry. So we got started on a welcome back party for me...


End file.
